Rod of Asclepius: a tale of falling off the shaft
by mochamaker
Summary: The two get enthusiastic and cause injury.  A little bit of humorous smut to end the day with.   Added a chap 2...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters. I am not making a profit.

Rod of Asclepius is the name of the staff carried by the Greek God Asclepius, the God of healing and medicine for those curious to know.

Rated M for spice… I was bored at work, fell off my chair and got this idea while listening to people telling me all about their shitty days. Yay for me! ;+)

**Rod of Asclepius: a tale of falling off the shaft**

"Oh, baby…oh…so good," Alex moaned loudly, rocking her hips up and back on her lover's lap, riding the silicone appendage buried deep within. Olivia sat in her rocking chair situated in her apartment living room. She grabbed the back of the chair with her hands, threading her fingers through and gripping the wood hard.

"That's it, Al…ride me," Olivia laughed deeply and thrust upwards with her hips to sink her faux cock deeper inside, giving a quick rotate at the in stroke to hit all the sensitive spots within. Alex tossed her head back and moaned, "fuckkkk Livvv," as she leaned back and hooked her feet together behind the chair and squeezed her knees around her lover's waist, using the grip to rock harder. The chair Olivia sat on started to rock fast on the rockers beneath them and creak slightly.

"Slow down Al, we're going…to fall on our asses," Olivia whispered into the soft skin of the sweaty neck she was nuzzling and kissing.

"Make me. God, so close…faster baby." Alex began to shiver and held on to the chair tighter.

Olivia picked up the pace of her thrusts, pushing in hard and pulling out fast. The small plug nestled inside Olivia rocked with the rhythm of their intimate dance, causing her to moan almost as loud as Alex, but not quite that high. "So good. Uh. You like it this way, don't you babe?"

"Fuck, I love it." Alex sank her nails into Olivia's shoulder as the rocking cock hit a particularly good spot inside and she screamed. Olivia lifted her face and kissed Alex to quiet her, as her hips began to tremble hard while she thrust. Alex tightened her hold on her lover. "Liv..babe…I'm so close," she gasped against warm lips. "Don't you dare stop."

"Wouldn't…dream of it," Olivia gasped and trembled, heat bubbling within her core, and her release just a few thrusts away. The chair creaked louder and louder as they danced together faster. Each intent on reaching orgasm, and not planning to stop before.

Alex began to shake as her release gripped her body, and thrust her in and down hard. Olivia felt the cock being pulled back inside and clamped down hard as Alex started to orgasm. She moaned and let Alex take the lead.

"Fuck Liv. I'm coming." Alex pulled in closer with her wrapped thighs and moaned, gripping the chair and pulling hard, the wood rocking dangerously back and forth on the rockers.

"I know, I feel it…God, so good to be inside you." Olivia grunted out as her orgasm grabbed her hips, causing her thighs to spread as the plug nestled within was sucked inside her by her muscles. She rotated her hips as she came, giving Alex the needed friction to carry her through her intense wave riding.

Alex shook and squirmed, leaning in to kiss Olivia as her trembling stopped, Olivia following closely behind and also leaned her head back with a sigh. Their combined weight tipped the chair back. Alex opened her eyes. "Fuck Liv, the floors coming."

"That's nice Al," Olivia murmured, not sure what was happening and not really caring as her mind floated on cloud nine. The chair hit the floor with a bang. "Fucking shit…what did you do?" Olivia screamed as her head ricocheted off the back of the chair and bumped back into Alex's forehead. Her butt hit the bars of the back with a crack of pain. She scrunched up her face in pain.

"Ow," Alex screamed as the cock was yanked from within her clamped core with a pop, then her body sprawled forward haphazardly, and her elbows banged the wood of the chair hard.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, looking at her lover's scrunched up face. "Are you in pain Liv?"

"Eh…if I think so."

"What do you mean, you think so?"

"Well, my hips are numb and my legs are cramped. And I've got a lump on my head where I whacked your hard head. It's too early to assess the damage."

Alex stood up, reaching her hand down to Olivia in offering. She took it and let Alex ease her to her feet. She stopped mid stand, leaned down on her knees and mumbled, "fuck owww…owwww. Hurts."

"Where?"

"My butt."

Aww baby. We need to take you to the ER. At your age, you might have just broke your hip," Alex sincerely said but giggled under her breath.

"Eat me," Olivia scowled. "I'm in pain here. Now, stop laughing and help me."

"We need to get you cleaned up and dressed," Alex muttered as she walked over to Olivia and gently removed the strap-on. Olivia hissed as the soaked plug was pulled from her cramped wet lips.

Alex kissed her lovers sweaty and sore forehead softly as she stood back up, and tossed the strap-on away to the floor for cleaning later. She led Olivia over to the reading chair and helped her to sit on the cushy surface while she ran to the bathroom for clean clothes and a towel. Throwing on clothes quickly, she grabbed some sweats for Olivia and ran back to the living room. Her lover sat bent at the waist and exhaling in loud pants, her forehead pale and soaked with sweat.

Looking up at Alex, she said, "hurts to sit. I think its my tailbone."

Alex winced. "I hope not. A broken tailbone will definitely mess up our sex life."

Olivia huffed and said with a squeak, "I'm in pain, and all you can think about is us not being able to fuck. Wow, love. You can still masturbate you know. I'm the one incapacitated."

"Sorry Liv."

Alex walked over and wiped the sweat away with a towel while Olivia closed her eyes. She gently wiped her clean and helped her pull on the sweats then grabbed two pillows off the couch. Olivia looped her arm around Alex's neck for support, stood up slowly and they waddled slowly to the door. Alex grabbed her keys and they left to go to the nearby Emergency room.

Alex eased Olivia down onto the back seat of her Audi sedan, helping her turn over and lie on her stomach for the quick jaunt to the hospital. She jumped in, revved the engine and they sped down the busy Manhattan streets. Olivia groaned with each bump and jostle of the car. She moaned with relief when Alex pulled the car to a stop and opened the door to help her crawl out and stand up.

They slowly made it into the Emergency room, were told to have a seat and wait. Alex opened her mouth to yell, but Olivia squeezed her hand and said, "it won't do any good, just piss them off. Come on."

"Right, okay." She helped Olivia to sit on the pillows she brought then sat down beside her with a huff. "What are we going to say? I mean…are we going to say what happened or fib?"

Olivia turned her head and looked at Alex, meeting her blue eyes and responded, "fib. Definitely going to fib. I am not about to tell some homophobic Doctor that I was fucking my girlfriend with my fake cock and we were so enthusiastic that the chair fell backwards. Nope."

Alex laughed. "Well it's what happened. And your speculating; you don't know for certain that the Doc will be a homophobe."

"So what? I'm telling them I fell down and that's that." Olivia crossed her arms and sighed, lowering her gaze to the floor.

The pager at Olivia's waist beeped, signaling their wait was at an end to see a Doctor. "Well there you go, you do come when called." Alex giggled soflty.

"So not funny. Keep making cracks like that and you'll be sleeping on the sofa for the next few weeks while my broken ass heals," Olivia said.

"Uh…" Alex opened her mouth to say more, but the Doctor walked up to them and asked, "Olivia Benson?" The Doctor looked between the two women in question. Alex pointed to Olivia and said, "she's Olivia Benson."

Alex looked at the Doctor standing in front of her and noticed the spiked red hair and the beautiful green eyes of the woman in the white coat. Her gaydar pinged with a bang. "I'm Alex Cabot. Miss Benson's girlfriend."

Olivia whipped her head around and gasped. "Oh, fuck. I think you gave me whiplash Al."

"Your own fault," Alex murmured as she shook the Doctor's hand and smiled warmly at the woman. She and the Doctor each grabbed and arm and tugged Olivia up to a standing position. The Doctor flicked a finger at a nurse, and soon Olivia was settled in a wheelchair and being wheeled down the hallway.

Alex turned to the Doctor and said, "I'm going with her." She stepped forward but was halted by the Doctor.

"Technically Miss Cabot, you are not allowed back with Miss Benson. But…it can be at my discretion. Loopholes you know."

"I'm an attorney, so I do know a thing or two about those loopholes."

"Come on." With a turn and a few steps, the pair pushed through the swinging doors and followed the scowling Olivia as she was pushed down the hallway to an exam room.

In the exam room, the Doctor poked and prodded then finally asked the dreaded question, "so Miss Benson, how did you injure yourself," she smirked at Olivia and winked at Alex.

Olivia stuttered, coughed then said, "fell down…hard. Hit my butt." She flushed red and glared at Alex who shrugged and stayed silent.

"MMhm, I'm sure. Fell down on your butt. Must have rubbed your skin raw when it impacted the floor?" she asked skeptically.

"Yup, hurt my butt horribly. The hard chair whacked it hard," Olivia answered without hesitation then turned red. "Oh…Oops." The Doctor laughed deeply and patted Olivia's shoulder sympathetically.

"It's okay. Been there, fell on that before." She turned to Alex and said, "you should be gentler with your girl next time." Alex nodded and blushed. "Well Miss Benson, you need x-rays to confirm, but it looks like you bruised or broke your tailbone. As long as it's a clean break, then we'll let it heal on its own. I'll give you some pain pills and you'll need to sit on a pillow for about four weeks until it heals. No strenuous activity during that time either."

"Damn," Alex muttered before she could stop herself then looked sheepish at the two other women and shrugged.

"I'm a cop though. You mean I'm going to be on _desk _duty for _four _weeks?" Olivia whined and looked up at the Doctor with a pleading expression.

The Doctor shrugged and said, "sorry." She wrote in the chart and handed a piece of paper to Olivia with a wink. "Here's your pain script, and my card with my phone number." She winked then continued, "my girlfriend and I are new to the city and don't know many couples. If you're interested that is."

"Definitely," Alex answered and walked up to shake the Doctor's hand once again then she left the exam room, leaving the couple alone.

"Ahh, we made a new friend," Olivia teased, then said sarcastically, "and you only had to fuck me so hard, I broke my tailbone in order to meet her."

Alex laughed and walked up to the exam table, looking down into Olivia's eyes. "Accident aside, I loved being with you that way tonight. I am sorry I tipped us over backwards though."

"Shit happens, then you move on. But you are explaining this to Elliot and the Captain."

Alex threw up her hands in defeat and whispered, "fine," then leaned in and kissed Olivia. She pulled back. "See, hospitals aren't so bad after all."

"Not with you here they aren't. Now kiss me again before that crappy nurse returns."

"The Doctor flicked the do not disturb sign as she left," Alex whispered and did as her lover asked, laughing gently at how their evening of love turned out.

Olivia mumbled into the kiss, "smart Doctor…a rarity these days."

"Liv, shut up."

"Mkay."

**A/N: Smutttttt...Muhahahahahaha. Let me know if you liked it ;+)**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters and I am not making a profit from this.

Rated M for spice

Rod of Asclepius

Chapter Two: _Serpent's Bite_

Olivia entered the darkly lit squad room and waddled gingerly to her desk. "Fuck…this hurts." She hissed in pain and frowned, looking over at Alex.

Soft blue gazed at her in sympathy. "I bet your pain medication is starting to wear off. Here," Alex set the bottle down on Olivia's desk, staring at it intently then looked at her lover with an arched eyebrow, "take some after you eat. Even half of the dose should take some of the pain away."

"Probably. That shit only lasts for three hours and it makes me loopy as hell."

"That's why I suggested half the dose." Alex rolled her eyes at the sarcasm lacing her lover's tone.

Olivia grabbed the bottle, jerked open her desk drawer, and tossed it in. She avoided looking at Alex as she slammed the drawer shut as hard as she could. Alex sighed loudly in the quiet darkness of the room.

Brown eyes flicked down to the beach bag clutched tight in Alex's hand and Olivia sighed for the eighth time since she left her apartment. "Did you have to bring such a…bright pink bag? Why didn't you just paint a target on my ass while you were at it. You and pink...I swear."

Soft blue flicked to cold steel in an instant. The still air in the squad room rippled with the sudden tension radiating between the two lovers.

"You asked me to bring your pillow discreetly. It was all I could manage at your place. It's not as if you have a plethora of Gucci bags lying about Olivia. Besides, the Doctor said you have to sit on it so your tailbone will heal properly." She tapped her chin. "Do you want a crooked ass bone?"

"Ass bone? Did the Doctor, your new friend, use that term? Sounds _so_ professional." Olivia looked at the large and very bright bag with disgust, then reached over to take the bag from Alex. But before her fingers closed around the soft nylon, the bag quickly moved away from her reach.

"Baby... Give me my ass pillow. I need to sit down before anyone else gets here." Olivia gazed around the still empty and shadowy squad room. "It will be rather obvious don't you think, when I have to pull out my ass pillow and sit down on it...gingerly."

It had been Alex who suggested they arrive to the squad room before six to beat the eight A.M. shift Detectives, and hopefully save her lover the humiliation of an explanation.

Alex frowned. "Don't be like that Liv… you needed to go to the ER. You really could have injured yourself bad."

"You demanded I thrust faster. Remember? I told you to slow down," Olivia retorted. "And _this" _she pointed to her butt cheeks and grabbed onto her desk corner for support then continued, "for the last time…happened to us, or have you forgotten all your bitching the other day about not being able to fuck me for four weeks."

"I'm sorry. _Us_…" Alex sighed and glared at her lover. "As I told you yesterday when you called in sick, take some Goddamn pain pills already. I said I was sorry." Under her breath she muttered, "stubborn jerk."

Stomping her foot, she tossed the bag at Olivia then turned away to walk over to the coffee pot. Soft rustling then the squeak of chair wheels echoed around the still empty squad room. With her back to her lover Alex said loudly, "it won't happen again. I'll take an oath of celibacy for fucks sake." She started the coffee pot to focus on a task and not burst into angry tears.

"I know you said you're sorry. And... I forgive you. It's just…everyone will start asking questions, and I can't deal with it today."

"Like I can? Elliot knows we're together. He's going to assume this is my fault somehow and be mad at me. And probably laugh until he falls and breaks his ass too." Alex turned around to face Olivia, her shimmering eyes aimed at the floor. "Your walking around like a Penguin Liv. Do you really think the _Detectives_ that work here won't start asking questions? And when they do, what are you going to say? You couldn't even lie to the damn ER Doctor."

"She was being nosy. Besides, I only wanted to lie if we had a homo-hating Doctor, and instead we get a big ole lesbian. And a very nice one too. But that doesn't mean that I can't lie. I just decided it wasn't necessary." Olivia sucked in a deep breath, rested for a minute then said, "And I tried to tell you…"

"Yes, I got it." Hot moisture gathered in downcast blue eyes. "I will pick you up later…if you still want to see me that is." Alex looked up with tears in her eyes to meet her lover's gaze.

"You have my number." She stepped away from Olivia before she said something she would really regret, and didn't look back as she stepped through the double doors of the squad room then entered the stairwell as fast as possible.

"Well fuck!" Olivia shouted as she eased her body down to rest on her fluffy butt pillow.

Alex brashly wiped her wet cheeks. **Click-clack. Click-clack. **Her heels echoed on the concrete as she fled the scene. Nobody in the lobby would meet her brief gaze.

She bit her shaking lip and resisted the urge to yell obscenities in the cavernous building. She stepped outside and rested against the building. "She didn't mean to be a jerk…she's in pain, that's all. Maybe I should call her later and apologize?" The people all over the sidewalk ignored her soft rantings.

"But she'll probably throw it back in my face." She wiped more hot tears away with the sleeve of her jacket and blinked rapidly. A taxi pulled up and the driver looked at her inquisitively.

She nodded as a silent reply to his 'you want ride' look, and stepped up to the yellow car slowly.

"I'm going to choke her before the four weeks are up…I better find a decent defense attorney now," she muttered as she sunk down into the taxi.

"Where to lady?"

"The courthouse please." She gazed out the window and frowned at her teary eyed reflection. "Sexy Cabot. You look good with tears in your eyes."

"Ah, no be sad…He a jerk anyways…plenty more men for you." The taxi driver said loudly.

She laughed sarcastically, glanced at him then turned back to her reflection, and chewed her thumbnail as the taxi sped through downtown Manhattan at break neck speeds. Not once did she hold on to keep from being tossed around the bench seat. _It just isn't worth it_.

"She is a jerk. But I love her so much."

Blue eyes kept locked on their watery reflection, missing the dropped jaw reaction to her response.

**Back at the Squad:**

"I am such a dumb-ass jerk," Olivia mumbled as she rested her head in her hands. "Damn my mouth. Gonna need flowers to fix this one." She relished the solitude, not wanting to explain why she sat on her fluffy pillow and scolded her mouth.

_**Ring-Ring. **_

Olivia jumped, grabbed the desk and resituated herself on her round travel pillow. Then she recognized the intruding noise as her cell phone, and glanced at the caller ID, half expecting it to be Alex, but the number said a Queens area code.

She answered briskly, "Benson."

"Hey Olivia…it's Stabler. I'm using my daughters' phone. We got a situation."

Olivia paused. "Uh…I'm not on the scene as your partner for the next few weeks. Didn't the Captain tell you yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was in an accident."

"WHAT? Are you okay? What happened? Did they catch the person that hit you?"

"Whoa…slow down speedy. It wasn't an auto accident… I sort of fell down and hurt myself. Brokemytailbone."

Utter silence through the phone receiver.

"Buhahahahaha…. Are you telling me you fell down and couldn't get up? Did you finally make Cabot really mad?"

Hysterical laughing echoed through the receiver.

"You know what? Just shut up." She paused and flipped off her phone. "Finn will help you out. I'm in the squad today. We'll catch up later." She slammed her phone shut and muttered, "fucking asshole."

She stared down at the pink bag, sitting beside her desk. "She tried to make me comfortable and I bit her head off in reply."

A tear trailed down her cheek as she kept staring at the bright bag. She bit her lip and squeezed the hand still clutching her cell phone.

**A/N: This is just a bit of rambles. I decided to add a few chapters to my smut-shot… **

**This update reminded me of when I had a cholecystectomy last year, and treated my family and friends like shit because I was in pain. I wanted this Olivia to be a jerk so then she and Alex can make up and play kissy face as my mother would say. **

**And no, my mother does not READ these smut rambles. God, the mortification… It's like that one time I stole my brothers playboy and um..kept it for the articles. Yeah! And she found it. That was a weird conversation.**

**And Mouse-clicker TAG….. **

**You're reviewing this….**

**Right?**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters and I am not making a profit from this.

Rated M for spice

Rod of Asclepius

Chapter Three: _Gauze and Tape_

After pacing with her eyes didn't ease the knot in her stomach, Olivia decided to bite the bullet and call her lover. Olivia picked up her cell phone and after a quick glance around the squad room to ensue no other ears were listening to her, dialed the Alex's number on speed dial. She cleared her throat and listened for the click of an answer. Then her lover's answering machine popped on. Either Alex was ignoring her calls or she shut off her phone to remain undisturbed.

"She's probably ignoring me. I would ignore me if I acted that way to myself."

"I really fucked myself over this time," she muttered to the little get well bear sitting on the corner of her desk, a present from Finn. The bear reminded her of something Alex would get for her when she had a rough day and needed the soft cuddle for cheer. Finn set it there to make her smile. Instead now she felt warm tears gather in her eyes. She dipped her chin to hide them.

Wiping her eyes, she spotted her partner strolling into the squad room with all the cocky pizzazz of a all-star football quarterback. She pointedly ignored him as he strutted up to his desk, located right beside hers.

He pointed to the little white bear. "Cute bear. Did Alex get it for you to ease her guilty conscience?"

She flipped him off. "Screw yourself without lube. Finn gave it to me. He at least feels bad I got injured."

Elliott laughed. "Sure Liv. Keep thinking that." He sauntered over to the coffee machine and filled up his mug. As an after thought, he grabbed another for Liv and filled it up too.

"Here you go klutz. Now do you want to hear about the case or do you just want to totally sit this one out. I thought the Captain gave you another day to get better?" Elliot sat down at his desk and arranged some folders into neat little piles.

"Eh he did. But to tell you the truth, I was getting sick of Alex babying me."

Elliot laughed. "Are you telling me that you had Alexandra Cabot waiting on you hand and foot and you got sick of it. Boy… Are you sure you're feeling okay? Didn't hit your head harder than you thought when you fell down?"

"I do have a headache, so its plausible. Now, as much as I want to get involved in the case, I think I better sit this one out. You know how I get. All antsy and controlling."

"Oh yeah, not to mention completely arrogant when you know you're right."

"Well, I usually am. Right that is. It's you who should be worried about this case. Without my expertise, you'll both flounder," Olivia smirked then rubbed her nails on her shirt in a pose of arrogance.

"Ahh, shut it girl. We be just fine, me and the stapler," Finn commented, having been eavesdropping on the conversation, but wisely chose to stay out of it until just that moment.

Olivia laughed as she understood the nickname for her partner. "Stapler. Is that because you…put the clues together…quickly?"

"Ha, oh. Hahahah… Klutz." Elliot turned around to stare at the suspect/victim board and watched Finn as he put the pictures and fact sheets up on the glass.

Olivia frowned and stared at her desk phone, willing it to ring, but it stayed quiet. She sighed and went back to getting caught up on her DD5's and ignoring her stupid partner and his new friend Finn while they talked about the case. After twenty minutes, she shut down her computer and checked her watch. It was almost four o'clock, and she hadn't heard from Alex the whole day.

"Maybe she won't come and pick me up," she mumbled as she stared at a picture of the two of them she kept in her desk drawer to cheer her up during horrible cases. It usually worked, but not today. She set it back into the drawer and shut it closed with a bang.

A few hours later, Olivia still sat in the squad room working on her paperwork. She called Alex but got no response. "I'll give her another hour then I'm calling Munch in as back up," she mumbled as she shut down her computer and stared at the display board where Elliot pinned up the suspects earlier in the day.

A face caught her attention. A face she recognized but couldn't quite place him. She was still staring stupidly at the board when she heard the click of heels on the hard floor outside of the squad room.

"Baby?" Alex walked into the room and stared at her lover, as she stared at the board with a puzzled expression on her face. "Olivia," she shouted.

Olivia shook her head to break the daze and looked over at Alex. "I've been calling all day."

"I know and I've been ignoring your calls." Alex stopped walking and leaned against Finn's desk a good distance away from her lover. She knew if she got close to Olivia, then she would forget her promise to herself to make her lover apologize first. She was usually the one that caved, the one that pleaded forgiveness even when she wasn't the one at fault just to avoid another argument and an empty bed later.

"I didn't think you would be here to get me," Olivia said as she stared at Alex, not sure what Alex would say.

"As you so harshly pointed out Liv, I'm the reason your in that condition. I can't just leave you to fend for yourself, even though you probably deserve it." Alex dropped her gaze to the ground to avoid Olivia's.

"I was an ass and I kept trying to get a hold of you to apologize. I was the butt of the jokes today by the way." Olivia reached out and picked up the stuffed bear, holding it up and looking at it. "Finn gave me a bear." She smiled at the dorky looking bear and then set it back down on her desk.

"At least he has sympathy for you." Alex walked up to stand beside her lover and gazed down into her misty brown eyes. "It was an accident and we just won't say otherwise." She sighed and wondered what they would say if asked for the truth behind the accident. While contemplating excuses, a warm hand reached out and clasped hers, pulling her in closer until she stood between her lovers splayed knees.

Olivia looked up into hooded blue eyes. "I'm so sorry darling. Forgive me for being a jerk. I'm really glad you brought along my pillow because I must say, it hurts. I don't want to sit down again for a while once we get me standing up again." She winced as she shifted on the pillow to get a better look at her lover's body.

"Don't worry, we'll work something out." Alex smiled then leaned down to kiss Olivia.

"Wow," Finn yelled and jumped back then turned around to give the women privacy.

Alex pulled away from Olivia. "Hello Detective Tutola. Sorry to frighten you."

Olivia wiped her lips then sat back gently to watch Finn flounder under ADA Cabots glare. With a soft laugh under her breath, she grabbed her keys and notebook in preparation for leaving.

"Hello Alex," Finn squeaked out, his back still firmly to the women.

"You may turn around now. We won't kiss again," Alex laughed at his plight.

"Nah, you go on and kiss your lady all you want too. I just needed a file." He turned around and walked over to his desk, gazing at his feet the whole way.

Olivia laughed. "Hey Finn, help me get down to the car, will you?"

"Sure, sure. Be glad…to." He grabbed the file. "And don't worry about this asking for help thing, it'll be just between us." He winked then helped Olivia to her feet with Alex holding on to her other arm. Slowly they made their way to the elevator and down to the car. It wasn't until they prepared to get Liv into the car that Alex remembered they forgot the pillow up in the squad room.

Finn winked. "No worries. Be right back." With a blur of his bright red, flapping jacket, he ran off to grab the pillow.

Alex leaned down and whispered, "I'm sorry about today. Let me try and make it up to you. I think I figured out a way for us to… be… and not have you be hurt again." She winked.

Olivia coughed. "I meant what I said, you know, about you not having to be celibate for the four weeks. I'm sure we'll…figure something out." Alex leaned down to kiss a soft cheek then nuzzled a warm ear before pulling away.

Finn ran out of the building, a pink bag clutched tightly in his hand. "Cabot, you owe me some like meatball subs or something equally butchy for having to carry this all the way down here. The unis saw me."

"Don't worry Finn. I'll get you Yankees tickets when Liv gets better."

"Yeah baseball, it doesn't get any more manly. Beer and hotdogs. Yum. Now will you take me home please? I want some pain meds and to try that thing we talked about," Olivia whined.

"Don't whine Liv… Uh, thing?" Finn asked with raised eyebrows.

"Just don't ask because you won't want to know," Alex said as she placed the pillow in the passenger seat and they eased Olivia down onto the pillow gently.

After her lover was situated, she stretched up and hugged Finn as she whispered, "you're my kind of man Finn. Just don't tell Liv." She pulled back, winked then ran around the car. Getting inside, she started up the car and pulled away from the station, her injured lover relaxed in the passenger seat, and no doubt counting the many ways she had to make up with Alex tonight.

Finn stood on the sidewalk and watched the women leave. "Damn I need me a woman like that. A little broken butt might be worth it to snag a lady like Miss Cabot." He whistled a joyful tune as he walked back into the precinct to grab the correct file since he grabbed the wrong one earlier.

**A/N: Another short update. Next chapter will be the make up chapter. Is anyone else excited? Because I sure am…. Shoot me a review ;+)**


End file.
